


Worry

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's parents are in the military, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, i don't even know what this is, idk I wrote it so you get to read it, it's not even really a story, sad/comfort really, super boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's parents are in the military. He doesn't always know exactly where they are and always worries. One day, there's breaking news that the army base his mother is stationed at has been attacked. Naturally, he worries. </p><p>Or the one where I don't even know what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, I imagine the boys being around 16 or 17. And I see Steve as being not pre-serum size though not post-serum size either but somewhere in between. Think halfway through the growth spurt that would explain his change in size in a modern setting AU.

Bucky is Steve's best friend and also happens to be his boyfriend of nearly a year. He's sleeps on the Rogers couch more often than his own home (he loves his grandma but he says it just makes him sad there since his parents are both deployed). He helped him through coming out to his parents, both who wasn't sure how to take it at first, which contributed to more couch sleeps (not in Steve's bed, his mom said once she found out they were dating) but they ultimately accepted him with open arms. They share hopes, dreams, and wishes of what they know will be their life together. He'll do anything for him. 

That's why when the doorbell rings at nearly nine at night and Steve opens it to find his boyfriend standing there with tear-stained cheeks, he feels his heart fall to the soles of his feet. 

That look on Bucky's face? Yeah, it's one he will do absolutely anything to make go away. 

"Bucky, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly, taking his arm and pulling him into the house. It's raining just slightly outside so there are droplets of water on his jacket and what could either be raindrops or teardrops clinging to his lashes. 

Bucky doesn't answer verbally, but steps past him into the family room and taking the remote, switching the channel from the episode of Teen Titans he was watching (he really likes that show, don't judge him) to the news station. 

**Breaking News** it says across the screen. 

It takes a moment for Steve to get the gist of the reporting but with a little context in the form of Bucky's sniffles, it hits him like a brick. 

"Mom!" He yells, hoping she hears him over whatever TV show she has on in her room.

There was an attack on a base in Baghdad. A bunch of soldiers are dead or unaccounted for, missing. 

"Steve, that's where my mom is stationed," Bucky finally whispers. 

"Oh baby..." Steve says softly, at a loss for what else to say, wrapping his arms around Bucky's shoulders and pulling him into his chest. 

Bucky hates that his parents are deployed, but even more so where his mom is since it's an active war zone. 

When something like this happens, Steve can't blame him. He wouldn't know what to do if his own mom was somewhere like that instead of the hospital where she works. 

"What's wrong?" Sarah demands as she hurries down the stairs and into the family room. 

He gestures around Bucky at the tv. 

He sees her face go pale when she, too, follows the line of reporting, "Oh no..." 

Then she mouthes, "Does he know anything?" 

Steve shrugs back, hand gently carding through his boyfriend's hair, "Have you heard anything, Buck?" 

He shakes his head, "I even tried to get through to dad," he stutters out, "but something about the depth they're at that the sub's phone lines weren't working correctly."

"Is your grandma home?" Sarah asks, walking over and placing her hand on Bucky's back, rubbing it in that soothing way she always does to Steve when he's upset. 

Bucky nods, sniffling again. 

Sarah holds her hand up to her ear I'm the universal 'phone' symbol and heads into the kitchen to presumably call Bucky's grandmother to see if she know anything about the attack and to make sure she knows where Bucky went. Odds are, he slipped out without her even knowing. 

"Let's sit down, babe," Steve whispers, nudging Bucky's thigh with his hip and leads him to the couch so they can both sit. 

Bucky sits on the cushion beside him but leans over onto him as soon as Steve sits down. Steve wraps his arm around him and holds him into his side, feeling the wetness of his boyfriends cheeks against his neck. It breaks his heart, really, to see Bucky so upset. He gets really on edge as it is when any attack is reported on the news but this time it's the same base his mother is at. 

They all know that isn't good. 

But Steve refuses to think Winifred Barnes will be counted amongst the dead. 

Bucky's eyes are puffy and red when he emerges from the safety of Steve's neck to train his eyes on the tv screen. Steve wants to turn it off to avoid scaring him further but for now, it's the only way to find out any news. As an active warzone and now attack zone, the only information will be from whatever sources the news station has until a commanding officer or hospital is able to contact family members. 

Steve is pretty sure in a situation such as this one, all contact lines are cut for safety reasons. 

He personally thinks news stations shouldn't report attacks until family members are notified of the status of their soldiers. Otherwise it does nothing but scare them. 

That's exactly what it's done to Bucky. Terrified him. 

"It's okay," he whispers for lack of anything else to say. He hopes it's true. 

"You don't know that," Bucky replies, equally as quietly, his voice hoarse. 

"But I can hope it," Steve says, placing a kiss right between his brows where he tends to wrinkle up when upset. He always teases him about his eyebrows being so expressive. He honestly thinks it's adorable but right now, he just wishes it didn't have to be there. 

Sarah comes back into the room then, carrying a can of soda for both of them. She's the kind of mom who likes to restrict soda intake - she's a nurse, it's probably in her training or something - but he figures this is one of those special times where soda is permitted after supper. 

Steve pops his open and takes a drink. Bucky just holds his in his hand until Steve nudges him. He opens it then and takes the tiniest of sips. It must help in that placebo kind of way because he takes another sip right after. 

"Did you call his grandma?" Steve prompts. 

"I didn't tell her where I was going. She's probably angry," Bucky says in small voice. He's not actively crying now but he doesn't look far from it. Steve doesn't blame him at all. He'd probably be full on sobbing and having a relapse of his childhood asthma were he in Bucky's position. 

"She wasn't angry. She was just concerned. She figured you were headed here but with you being upset she wanted to make sure you got here safely. I told her you'd probably stay the night," Sarah explains. Apparently Rose Barnes didn't know anything else or Sarah would've relayed the message. 

"Why are people with families even allowed to go," Bucky whispers, picking at the pop tab on his soda can. 

"Then no one would go, Buck. Everyone has a family," Steve answers without thinking. He has a feeling it was probably a rhetorical question, though. 

"I just want my parents to come home, Stevie," he says in such a small voice he sounds like his far younger self when he scraped a knee or something. 

"I know sweetheart," he soothes, resting his head against Bucky's where it's leaned against his shoulder. 

"Bucky did you know if maybe your mom had went on a mission?" Sarah asks, "Maybe she wasn't at the base."

"She can't tell me about her missions. If anything she just tells me she won't be able to call for a few days. She hasn't told me that in a few weeks," he replies. 

Sarah makes a face and he thinks he sees her mouth _damnit_ to herself but he can't be sure. He's thinking it himself, really, anything that could give them a hint whether or not Mama Barnes was actually at the base. Even to have the smallest bit of information to help soothe Bucky's fright, Steve would be grateful. 

"Is there anyone else you can call, Bucky, that may know anything?" Sarah asks, "Any of the other families in Winifred's unit?"

Bucky tucks his feet up onto the couch beside him and shakes his head sadly, starting down at the can of coke in his hand, "I don't really know any of the others." 

Steve nods and wipes at the shining tear tracks down Bucky's cheeks. He pulls Bucky back down into his side, leaning down and craning his neck to press a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. 

Bucky allows the kiss and returns it after a moment, basking in the quiet comfort that it was offered as. 

He offers up a watery smile and closes his eyes, letting his body relax into Steve's embrace. 

Steve runs his fingers through the brunette strands curling around Bucky's face, "Try to sleep baby..."

"I don't know if I can," he replies. 

"I'll keep watch," Steve replies, "I'll watch for any news. You need to try to rest." 

Bucky just nods silently. Steve's sure his eyes are probably raw and sore from crying and it's gotten a bit late. He slowly pulls his fingers through his hair, watching as his chest rises and falls slowly.

It takes a while but finally his breathing evens out and Steve relaxes a bit himself. He wants news but as long as Bucky doesn't have to worry so much, he feels minutely better about the wait. 

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" Steve asks his mom in a hushed tone. 

"It could be hours, it could be days," she says with a quite sad attempt at an encouraging smile, "Until everyone is accounted for, they usually can't give that information." 

Steve knows she would know. His own father lost his life while fighting for his country just before Steve was born. 

"I'm going to call Rose again and see if she knows anything yet or if she knows numbers for anyone else in Freddie's unit," Sarah says, standing to head back to the kitchen so she can talk loud enough for Bucky's grandma to hear but not loud enough to wake him. 

Steve wiggles himself a little on the couch so he can lay beside his boyfriend on the couch and hold him. He slowly pets his hand through Bucky's hair over and over steadily to try and comfort him enough to stay asleep instead of waking at Steve's fidgeting.

He tries to keep his attention on the tv but he's not even aware he's closing his own eyes until he startles awake as Sarah drapes a blanket over the two of them. 

"Wha?" He starts to ask. 

She puts a finger to his lips to shush him, whispering, "I don't know anything yet. You two get some rest." She says, kisses his forehead then Bucky's, straightening and sitting herself back in her armchair. 

He nods to her, already heading back toward sleep land. 

He only sleeps until shortly after three am when Bucky sitting up rouses him. 

"Babe?" He mumbles, opening his eyes to see Bucky blinking owlishly in the dim light. 

"What 'ime is it?" He asks. 

"I don't know," Steve replies, trying to see the clock through the dark, "I left my phone in my room." 

"Where's Sarah?" Bucky asks, "Oh!" He exclaims, leaning forward and grabbing a slip of paper off of the coffee table that Sarah left a note. 

_Bucky, the tv never said much but your grandma called here to say your mom is safe. She wasn't injured more than a few scrapes. Her CO called Rose and said that Freddie said she'll call you tomorrow._

His eyes scan the note more than once before he breathes a visible sigh of relief, laying back down beside Steve even as his eyes fill with tears again - this time ones of relief.


End file.
